The transfer of heavy transferable work machines, such as, for example, work machines in the mining industry, is slow and leads to considerable wear in the chassis structure of the work machine. In addition, the vibration while driving stresses the work machine and its driver. In order to speed up transfers, the transfers of work machines are often performed, for example, as carriage transportation, when it is possible to use considerably higher transfer speeds and the wear of the chassis structure of the work machine during transfers can be avoided.
However, a drawback in carriage transportation is that the transfer of braking energy from the wheel brakes of the carriage is problematic as large amounts of braking energy become heat in the brake devices. This requires the energy to be transferred to the air through a cooler, which is an expensive arrangement to implement. In addition, the continuous use of the brakes requires regular maintenance and a fairly large amount of work in replacing parts. In addition, for reasons of safety transfers made as carriage transportation are generally performed only as transfers on the level. If the brakes of the carriage, or the engine, transmission, or brakes of the transfer vehicle develop a fault, for example, when going downhill, the carriage cannot be braked sufficiently with the aid of only the other device's brakes. Further, a problem with the braking of the carriage is often the limited grip of the tyres, even though the braking power of the carriage would be sufficient.
Also known from the prior art is publication CN 2443896 Y, which discloses an emergency braking mechanism to be installed on the underside of a bus, which presses against the ground in emergency braking. Such a braking mechanism is, however, only suitable for the emergency braking of lighter vehicles, such as buses, which occurs rarely.